


On The Docks

by bugmayhem



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Fishing, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, could be interpreted as romantic or platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugmayhem/pseuds/bugmayhem
Summary: Russell is out on the docks again, feeling worse than normal.
Relationships: Russell & Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	On The Docks

**Author's Note:**

> russell and lumpy both go by he/they pronouns in this fic. might as well bring that up
> 
> and another thing, this fic was kinda supposed to be lumpy x russell fic, but i lost motivation to really write anything romantic between the two. so it could be interpreted as romantic or platonic to the reader anyway

Most times on the shore were often spent with Russell staring out into the sea.

A lot of things for Russell were hard at times. Other than him losing both his legs, a singular eye and one hand, he wasn’t the best at social cues or anything. They were just a self-proclaimed pirate in a town that really didn’t seem to care much about him. Or, at the very least, some of them did.

Russell often just fished now. The idea of looking out for treasure, or anything exciting would fall out of his mind in times like these, even if they forced themselves to try and do anything. For example, fishing.

They really didn’t “fish”, though. He’d throw out the string of the rod as it dangled in the water endlessly. They probably forgot to put bait onto it as Russell proceeded to zone out sitting on the dock.

Then Russell was snapped out of it as they heard a familiar voice coming.

“Oh, heya Russ!” A rather goofyish voice called out, obviously Lumpy’s voice as the moose sat down near Russell. The otter just took a moment for a while, before responding back.

“‘ay there, Lumps.” Russell responded, their voice a bit lower than before. Not like Lumpy noticed.

“It’s nice seeing you here! It’s kinda lonely when you aren’t out fishing or, uh…” Lumpy paused for a moment, thinking. “Oh, right, hunting for fish.”

“Yarr.” Russell replied, rubbing his only eye as Lumpy took out their fishing rod. “What be ye doin' 'ere anyway?”

“Uhm.” Lumpy gulped a little. “Fishing?”

“Oh.” Russell eternally facepalmed at that question. Of course Lumpy is fishing- whenever they’re here, they fish. “Sorry, sorry…”

“Don’t be sorry.” Lumpy said, a bit concerned about the otter. “Do you have any bait, though? I need some.”

“No. Don’t ‘ave any.” Russell seemingly paused for a moment. “...Forgot.” 

“Oh. That’s ok, though! I have my cheese with me for occasions like this.” Lumpy took out cheese from his pockets, putting it on the hook of the fishing rods end string and threw the string into the water, a bit farther from Russell’s own string that didn’t have any.

Lumpy took out another piece of cheese and ate it. Russell didn’t mind it, anyway. 

They just went back to zoning out, eye squinting, and his body trying to stay awake for a moment. That is, until they heard the reeling of a fish rod.

The smell of fish hits Russell instantly, as their eyes widen. He turns his head to look at Lumpy, whom was holding a single fish. A rather.. small one.

Russell took the fish anyway, making Lumpy make a confused sound as he chewed the fish up, spitting out the bones. The moose just looked at Russell, confused.

“Uhm.” Russell realized for a moment as Lumpy gulped right next to him. “That was my catch.”

“O-oh. Sorry lumpy, I been just 'ungry-” Russell didn’t remember himself being hungry, but now that they thought about it, they kinda were. 

“Why didn’t you say so? I have spare cheese if you need any!” Lumpy cut off Russell, taking out an entire block of cheese. Probably from his back. 

“...Thanks lad.” Russell took the block of cheese as the moose smiled, and continued to fish. The rest of their time was spent as Lumpy fished and the otter chewed on cheese. 

Although, Russell broke the silence.

“Where do ye get this here cheese from?” Russell asked, before taking another bite out of it. Lumpy’s eyes widened from excitement from that.

“Oh, I just get them from the store! But sometimes I make cheese myself, but it’s kinda hard.” Lumpy just stops fishing for a moment, continuing to go on. “I mean, my neighbor Flippy always says that I play music too loud and it bothers him napping, but then I wonder why he’s taking naps in the first place, y’know?” Lumpy lifts his hands up in an expressive manner, before continuing. “I do like Flippy, as a friend of course, but he always takes naps sometimes. I don’t really know why.” The moose pauses for a little, thinking.

Before Lumpy could really speak again, Russell interrupted them. “I don't really 'ave neighbors.” The otter sighed. “Wait, uhm, do crabs an' starfish count as "neighbors"?”

“Actual starfish and crabs?” Lumpy asked, a bit curious. “Wait, do they talk?” He asked again, as Russell scratched the back of their head with their hand.

“No. Just the ones that there skitter around an' all that there.” Russell replied, making Lumpy mumble a “oh” at that. “The sand gets annoyin' when I be tryin' to walk, too!”

“...Sand?” Lumpy asked, as Russell sighed again. 

“Aye live on a ship, lad.” From those words, Lumpy’s eyes lit up, before Russell said, “It be, uhm, wrecked.” and Lumpy just mumbled another “oh” at that.

“Well, what’s it like living there? I bet it’s really fun, huh?” Lumpy said, in their goofy tone as always. Russell just sat there, thinking.

“Don't know, maybe. Don't like bein' in a place with a bunch o' tree mates, but it be lonely.” The otter sighed a little. “Used to always go on voyages on that there ship, maybe, but I can't now.”

“Maybe?” Lumpy asked.

Russell just sat there for a moment, thinking, trying to figure out what to say there.

“Don't tell anybody 'ere, but…” Russell’s voice sounded a bit shaky, like they were worried about being shamed. “...That there ship isn't a large, adventurous one. It be…. uhm, one o' them everyday fishin' one's ye see. I... think.” Russell stutters a little.

“Oh.” Lumpy blinked a little. “That’s not that bad-”

“An' aye don't even remember why I be 'ere! I woke up on that there ship, an' I did nay remember me name!” Russell suddenly blurts out, cutting off Lumpy. “Remember what they said about me "crashin' out o' nowhere"? because it be true, Lumpy! I don't know if me name even be Russell!” The otter is a bit teary eyed, dumping all of that out, while the moose just sits there.

“Uh…” Lumpy utters out, not knowing what to say.

“...Sorry.” Russell sighed, looking away. “Don't 'ave much mates to talk about it.”

“It’s ok.” Lumpy responds back, pausing. “I, uh…”

“Ye don't 'ave to say anything, Lumpy.” The otter sighs again, fidgeting lightly with his hook hand. “Just... 'ad them thoughts since aye been 'ere.”

“Oh. Ah, uhm…” Lumpy just stayed silent for a moment. 

There’s only really silence between the two tree friends for a while.

“Thanks.” Until Russell says something, which makes Lumpy look at the otter.

“Your welcome.” The moose responds back as the otter suddenly moves closer to Lumpy, and lays by his side.

The rest of that moment was spent only fishing, together, out at the sea.


End file.
